Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pest control method, that is, a method of controlling pests such as harmful arthropod pests, nematodes, plant pathogens, and/or weeds.
Description of the Related Art
Various compounds are known as effective components for insecticides, nematicides, or fungicides. Also, flumioxazin is known as an effective component for herbicides.